1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cargo bracing device, particularly to one taking advantage of an actuating plate to command a driven plate to make a driving member combined with or detached from a fixing member, advancing cargo-fastening security. With the driving member separable from the fixing member, any unauthorized person cannot alter the condition of the fixing member bracing a rope without the driving member, able to boost delivery security of cargoes. Moreover, with structure of the cargo bracing device simplified, it can be manufactured by automatic equipment to improve quality and productivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional cargo bracing device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,768B1 (Taiwan Patent No. M319128), was designed to enable a tightening base 10 to be assembled with or detached from a grip 50. The main mechanism is to provide a main groove 54 symmetrically cut in two wings 52 respectively for a control plate 55 to horizontally fit in. Two spring recesses 56 are cut in each main groove 54 spaced with proper intervals. A fitting bar 57 is jointed with the wings 52, located between the spring recesses 56 for being fitted by two torsion springs 58, with a first foot 581 of the torsion springs 58 resting on a sidewall of the spring recesses 56, and a second foot 582 of the torsion springs 58 respectively locked in two locking holes 551 of the control plate 55. So the second foot 582 of the torsion springs 58 can elastically push the control plate 55 to engage with two ratchets 30, which can be driven by the grip 50 to rotate in one direction. Moreover, the control plate 55 is riveted with two blocking plates 59 used to open or close a notch 531 of two C-shaped grooves 53 respectively while it is detached from or assembled with the ratchets 30.
However, the conventional cargo bracing device has following defects. First, before the control plate 55 is riveted with the blocking plates 59, it has to be extended outward from the main groove 54 of the wings 52, yet difficult to be done owing to structural limitation of the cargo bracing device. That is, there is no sufficient room for riveting work, practically posing trouble to manufacturing.
Second, with the control plate 55 engaged with the ratchets 30 as described previously, the torsion springs 58 may confront difficulty in assembly after being fitted on the fitting bar 57, as counterforce retards positioning the first foot 581 and the second foot 582 in a rather small space, slowing down speed of manufacturing and impossible to be done by automatic equipment.
Third, two sidewalls 12 of the tightening base 10 are respectively bored with a guiding groove 41 fitted with a guiding plate 42 sliding therein. Two spring recesses 43 are cut in each guiding groove 41 spaced with proper intervals. A fitting bar 44 is jointed with the sidewalls 12, located between the spring recesses 43 for being fitted by two torsion springs 45, with a first foot 451 of the torsion springs 45 resting on a sidewall of the spring recesses 43, and a second foot 452 of the torsion springs 45 respectively locked in two locking holes 421 of the guiding plate 42. So the second foot 452 of the torsion springs 45 can elastically push the guiding plate 42 to engage with the ratchets 30, which can be driven by the grip 50 to rotate in one direction for a positioning purpose. And as described previously, the torsion springs 45 may also confront difficulty in assembly after being fitted on the fitting bar 44, as counterforce retards positioning the first foot 451 and the second foot 452 in a rather small space, slowing down speed of manufacturing and impossible to be done by automatic equipments.